Reflector lamps, in sizes such as PAR 20 and Par 30, have been employed for many years as floodlights and spot lights. The lamps utilize a light source such as an incandescent filament, a halogen capsule or arc discharge tube. When the latter is used the arc tube is often enclosed in a transparent shield. The lamp otherwise includes a body containing the light source and a base for connection to a power supply. The most common base employed is the standard Edison-type screw base. One of the lamp lead-in wires is connected to the screw portion and the other lead-in wire is connected to the center contact (the eyelet) that is electrically insulated from the screw portion. In previous lamps employing a light source capsule, the light source capsule was cemented into the reflector body using a manual jig to achieve proper location. The capsule was inserted into the jig and a retaining disk was inserted over the press seal of the capsule to hold the capsule in position until the cement cured. This is a manual operation and is very labor intensive. To electrically couple the capsule to the base two wires were utilized, one wire being welded to each capsule lead-in wire. One of the wires is fed through an aperture in the eyelet of the base and fixed thereto, usually by soldering, and the second wire, serving as a grounding wire, is connected to the screw portion of the base. These manual operations are tedious and expensive.